1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio frequency transceiver. More particularly, the present invention relates to a radio frequency transceiver which supports various frequency conversion schemes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A base station includes a transceiver according to a typical function. A radio frequency chipset included in the base station according to the related art supports a unique carrier rather than multi-carriers. The radio frequency chipset according to the related art has supported only a zero-Intermediate Frequency (zero-IF) frequency conversion scheme. The radio frequency chipset according to the related art cannot be utilized in a base station of using low-IF and digital-IF conversion schemes. When designing a radio frequency block, if a frequency conversion scheme is changed according to a standard specification and a bandwidth assigned to its provider, the radio frequency chipset must also be changed. If the frequency conversion scheme is changed, its transceiver board needs to be redesigned. In addition, the radio frequency chipset according to the related art does not have any feedback path for a Digital Pre-Distortion (DPD).
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.